Memories of A Serial Killer
by Mitsuki2185
Summary: Light has no memories of when he was Kira and now finds himself handcuffed to L. Just after Light realizes his true feelings for L, he starts remembering "things". LxLight, implied lemons, handcuffs, kawaii moments, and cake. Rated M just in case. Hiatus
1. Jealousy

*******

Disclaimer: Phew! I almost forgot to do the disclaimer! Anyways, as much as I wish I did, I do not own Death Note or any characters related to or in Death Note...yet(Muahahahahahhahaha!) *jk jk*. Death Note belongs to writer Tsugumi Ohba and illustrator Takeshi Obata. *bows down at their feet for creating something so wonderful*

A/N: This is the first fanfiction I've ever written and definitely the first one I've ever posted on this site. So please forgive me for any mistakes I may have or might make. Please read and review! I love reviews! And I love constructive critisism even more! It's okay, I won't break easily so if you see something wrong don't be afraid to point it out. Also, before I let you begin reading, I'd like to say that I get lonely. So I'd love it if people could sending me a couple encouraging e-mails! You know just to keep me motivated. I tend to slack off a lot, and ramble. Oops. There I go again. Anyways, enjoy!

*******

Chapter 1: Jealousy

Small details were everything to a detective. Especially to a detective such as L. As a detective, L couldn't afford to overlook anything, including the fact that Light Yagami, his #1 suspect, was staring at him at this very moment.

"What's wrong?" said L, confronting his pretty boy stalker, "Wait, let me guess. You're jealous because I'm the only one eating cake."

He offered his cake to Light expecting him to take it, but was taken aback when Light rejected it and instead returned to staring at the computer monitor in front of him.

-This makes me very suspicious- thought L –Who would ever reject such a scrumptious, tantalizing, … mouth-watering…-

Not even bothering to finish his thought, L took a bite of the delicious strawberry cake in front of him.

-I wonder if Kira would reject such a cake-

"Light-kun," said L staring at the obsessively neat brunette next to him.

"Uh, yeah, Ryuuzaki?" said Light glancing up from the computer only momentarily before returning his eyes to the monitor.

"Are you Kira?" he asked rather bluntly.

"No, for the last time Ryuuzaki, I'm not Kira." Answered Light exasperated.

"Just checking." Said L, taking another bite of his cake.

This was a normal day for the investigation squad. L eating cake and accusing Light of being Kira, Light getting annoyed and denying that he was Kira, Light's father, Soichiro Yagami, pretending to actually care about what everyone was saying, Mogi and Aizawa, being lazy while drinking coffee, and Matsuda, searching the internet for "lemons" and porn. Totally normal, even the 96-link handcuffs chaining L and Light together were utterly and completely normal here.

Everything was just as it should be as Misa pranced into the room and pounced on Light, perched on his lap with her arms around his neck. The only thing that wasn't normal about this scene was the fact that L, sitting next to them and watching with his usual blank expression, was…jealous. But not of Light, no he was jealous of Misa.

L had never been jealous before and he didn't particularly like the feeling. Lately L had been experiencing all kinds of new emotions. All of them were caused by one person in particular. Light Yagami. Before Light, L's life had consisted of 2 things, solving cases and eating sweets. Now that Light was around, he yearned for more in his life. The neat order of his thoughts now took on the form of a jumbled mess. Finding Light was like finding the gold at the end of a rainbow. Now all he had to do was get past the pushy, stubborn, dim-witted leprechaun. In other words, Misa.

Misa and Matsuda were the last leave. Now it was just L and Light. Alone.

"So," said L hoping to start a conversation with Light.

"Let's go to sleep." said Light as he turned off his computer for the night.

"O-okay." replied the panda-like detective, disappointed at the lost opportunity for conversation.

"I already know what you're going to say." said Light as they walked up the stairs. "And no, I'm not Kira."

"Just checking." said L, smiling as he followed Light up the stairs.

*******

A/N: Awwwwwww!!!! Isn't L just the cutest! If only Light could be just as sweet. Maybe then, L would eat him all up. *blush* sorry, I'm thinking perverted thoughts again. You see, I suffer from an extremely contagious and dangerous illness called the YAOI Fangirl Syndrome. Oops. Rambling again. Anyways R&R. In the next chapter, things get a bit heated in the bathroom, if you know what I mean. *wink, wink*

P.S. check my profile for my e-mail address


	2. Lusting

*******

Disclaimer: It's disclaimer time!!!!!! If only it were as fun as it sounds. Today's disclaimer theme is…*drumroll* D(dot)Gray-man style!!!!! (I'm not sure if I can do this, but oh well.)

Allen Walker: Mitsuki2185 does not own Death Note or any characters in or related to the series. Isn't that right Kanda?

Kanda: 'Che, this baka doesn't own -man either.

Lavi: Really? Then why are we here?

Kanda: Che, because the author is currently watching (and drooling over) D(dot)Gray-man right now. And she's one of those 'Y.A.O.I. fangirls' who think that Allen and I make a cute couple.

Mitsuki2185: You got that right!

Kanda: *mutter* Che, baka. *mutter*

Mitsuki2185: T.T Kanda, you're so mean!!!!!!!! And smexy! *drools*

Allen: I think so too! Uhh…the mean part…not the smexy part *inaudible mumbling*

Kanda: Che. *blushes*

Mitsuki2185: Awwwwwww!!!!! That's soooooo kawaiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!! *fangirl squee*

Lavi: Why are we here again? Oh yeah, the disclaimer… *turns around to see Mitsuki2185 locking Allen and Kanda together in a closet* Ummmm…guys?

Mitsuki2185: Well, *ignores Kanda and Allen's protests from inside the cramped closet* that takes care of the disclaimer AND my fangirl needs. Now I'm satisfied and you can finally read chapter two befor-

Kanda and Allen in unison: Innocence! Activate!

**BOOM! **

Mitsuki2185: Oh crap!!!!!!! *Runs for her secret stash of bombs*

Boom.

A/N: Sorry for the long disclaimer. I _may_ have gotten a little carried away. So to make up for it, I'll keep the author's note short. "Enjoy!"

Boom O.o (Oops, sorry Nick I didn't mean to blow off your eyebrows, I tripped (Muahahahahahaha!))

*******

Chapter 2: Lusting

When they reached the room, Light headed straight for the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower." said Light.

"Okay." said L following him into the bathroom.

L watched as Light stripped down into nothing but his boxers.

"Uhhhhhh… Ryuuzaki, do you mind?" said Light turning red with embarrassment.

"Sorry Light, but I can't afford to take my eyes off you for even one second. In that second, you could kill me and all my hard work will have been in vain." said L staring at Light's six-pack and noticing how smooth and tan his skin was.

-I wonder if his skin is as soft and smooth as it looks. I want…to touch him, all over.- thought L.

He stared for a moment longer, allowing himself to lust before turning around to give Light a moment of privacy to take off the remaining article of clothing and hop into the shower.

-Light's so cute when he's embarrassed- thought L, reminiscing about the awkward exchange moments ago.

"Ryuuzaki," shouted Light over the loud thrumming of the shower, "where's the shampoo?"

"It's right next to the conditioner." replied L, also shouting.

"I don't see it." replied Light.

"I'm telling you." said L poking his head through the shower curtain, "It's right-"

Light's slender fingers wrapped around L's wrist and he pulled L into the shower.

They both stood there, face to face…in the shower.

Light watched in amusement as the panda-like detective's eyes widened in surprise.

"Light-" began L.

Light smirked as he tugged gently on the handcuff chain so that L fell into his arms.

"L." Light whispered into his ear, brushing his lips against the raccoon-eyed insomniac's ear.

L shivered at the sound of Light calling him by his real name instead of Ryuuzaki. He felt Light's breath hot against his neck, and inhaled sharply. Light lavished L's neck with a trail of fervent kisses and L knotted his fingers in Light's hair. Light worked his way up to L's lips and pressed them gently against his own lips. The kiss grew deeper and more passionate with each passing second. Light wrapped his arms around L's waist, pulling him in closer. Their breathing grew heavy and jagged before Light broke the kiss.

The cascading water from the shower head above had made L's white shirt completely see-through as Light pulled it off over L's head. L wrapped his arms around Light's neck and pulled him in for another kiss, exploring the inside of Light's mouth with his tongue. He felt Light's tongue slip into his own mouth in response and the two boys stood there wrestling with their tongues for dominance. In the end L won, smirking as an _almost_ inaudible moan escaped Light's lips. Hearing this, L decided to take things further. They started in the shower, but ended up hours later in the bedroom.

Light lay there exhausted in the enormous, comfy bed staring up at the ceiling with L asleep in his arms. He stared at the ceiling for a few more minutes before the sentence escaped his lips, barely audible, "Oh my god,…I was uke."

He looked at L, curled up in his arms and saw the faint trace of a smile. Light teetered on the brink of consciousness and sleep when he thought he heard L chuckle, but dismissed it as nothing and fell into a long awaited night's sleep.

*******

A/N: I'm extremely sorry for the short chapters. This was the first fanfic I've ever written and I wrote it all down in a small notebook. It looked longer in the notebook. :'( Gomenasai. The chapters probably won't start getting longer until chapter 5. I already have it written up until there, but I've been too lazy to post it lately. Since I've just realized that they're so short, I'll try to get them posted faster. Probably within the next few days.

P.S. Raise your hand if you like YAOI! (or shounen-ai)

Did people stare at you? (My sister thinks I'm crazy now, I'm not crazy just obsessed).


	3. A Bitter Taste

*******

Disclaimer: I'm beginning to like doing the disclaimers, they're actually quite fun. But I wonder if anyone actually reads them, they're quite long and sometimes they're half as long as the chapter itself. 

Anyways, here's the disclaimer that hopefully most of you have been looking forward to.

The theme is … Bleach!

I do not own Death Note or Bleach, if I did, it would go a little something like this…

Mitsuki2185: Hey! You over there! What's your name?

Random person walking by: Kurosaki. Ichigo Kurosaki. *scowl*

Mitsuki2185: Aiiiieeeee!!! Kowaiiii! So scary. He looks so mean and angry.

Rukia: Nah, that's just the way he looks all the time.

Mitsuki2185: Oh. So you mean to say that he always looks like someone just *muffled by Rukia's hand covering my mouth* him in the *mouth being re-covered by Rukia's hand again* with a *more muffled incoherent speaking* and a *muffled* at a yaoi convention?

Ichigo: What was that? *eyebrow twitches*

Mitsuki2185: I said…

Rukia: If you want to live, don't say anything more.

Mitsuki2185: O-okay.

*Renji jumps out from nowhere, landing on Ichigo while half-hugging him, half-strangling him, and giving him a nuggie (not sure if I spelled that right, it's not in spell-check O.o)*

Renji: Ichigo! It's been a while! How are ya buddy?!

Ichigo: Who are you calling buddy?

*Ishida walks over and places his hand on Renji's shoulder*

Ishida: Renji, I would advise you to please let go of Ichigo. Right now.

Mitsuki2185: *eyes widen in surprise and head swivels back and forth between the three guys* Could it be…Ishida…are you…jealous?

Ishida: No, I'm just worried that Renji's stupid is going to rub off on Ichigo.

Mitsuki2185: *ignores Ishida's comment* Maybe it's a love triangle?

Rukia: That would be most interesting. *deep in thought* Is there such thing in this world? A love triangle between men?

Mitsuki2185: Of course there are! Rukia, I must introduce you to the world of Y.A.O.I. It's the most wonderful thing ever!

Rukia: Well, if there are such things as beverages contained in boxes (juice boxes), then there is no reason why there can't be love triangles amongst men. This…Y.A.O.I. it sounds interesting…what is it?

Mitsuki2185: I'm sooo glad you asked! *takes sock puppets out of nowhere* Well little Rukia, when a man and a man love each other veeeeerrrrryyyy much…they decide to… *demonstrates with sock puppets, earning looks of horror from Ichigo, Renji, and Ishida, and a look of interest and confusion from Rukia*

Rukia: I still don't get it.

Mitsuki2185: Perhaps…*turns to the three guys as they retreat into a corner and grins evilly* you three could…demonstrate for Rukia.

*All three share a look of understanding and nod at each other*

Mitsuki2185: So you guys will demonstr-

Ichigo and Renji in unison: Bankai!

*Ishida activates his bow or whatever he does*

Boom.

Mitsuki2185: Why is it that whenever I suggest even the tiniest bit of yaoi…

Boom.

Mitsuki2185: Great, just great… *uses her recently acquired shunpo to escape while chucking bombs blindly behind her*

Mitsuki22185: *Looks behind her* Gomenasai Toushirou-taichou. I didn't mean to throw that bomb at you, it's just that you're so short that I didn't see you there!

Toushirou: *growl* Hyourinmaru! Bankai!

Mitsuki2185: Curse my yaoi fangirlness. Teehee, is said yaoi. Oh yeah, I forgot to ask them to do my disclaimer…oh well.

A/N:Yikes! My disclaimer is almost as long as the first chapter for this fanfic! I apologize again for my short chapters. I'm trying to make them longer.

*******

Chapter 3: A Bitter Taste

Light awoke to L, sitting in his usual position crouched over with his knees drawn to his chest and his thumb drawn to his lips. But as Light looked closer, he saw that L was not in his usual state of mind. The fashion disoriented detective stared at him unblinkingly with eyes wider than normal (if that were even possible) and in those eyes were unspeakable horror and regret.

"L?" asked Light gently as he reached for L.

L pulled away and seemed to snap out of the trance he had been trapped in just moments ago. His eyes blinked dazedly and he realized that he had been staring at Light.

"Oh Light, you're up." said L in his usual monotone voice as if nothing had happened, " I suggest you get dressed, everyone is probably waiting downstairs."

"Actually, I was hoping we could go another round." said Light seductively as he leaned in to kiss L. But L brushed him away and jumped out of bed.

"I think it would be best," said L averting his eyes from the look of rejection on Light's face, "if we just forgot about what happened yesterday."

L sat in front of the computer scanning the useless data displayed on the screen that he had already memorized thrice (no not once and not twice, but thrice) over. He sat there devouring all the sweets he could come across and added at least 5 more sugar cubes to his tea. He estimated that he had consumed about 26.42% more sugar than he normally did. But no matter how much sugar he ate, it did not relieve him from the bitter taste in his mouth. Nor did it stop Light from glancing his way every 4.35 seconds. And as he took a bite of yet another éclair, L realized that the sugar also did nothing to relieve him of the pain in his heart.

Light glanced over anxiously at L, hoping to see a change in his emotions. But each time he looked over, he saw no change in L's actions or appearance. Actually if he didn't know any better he could've mistaken L for a statue. Light noted that many of L's traits greatly resembled a gargoyle, like the way he sat crouching on his legs, or the way he devoured sweets like a gargoyle devouring souls, or especially the cold expressionless stare that was now directed at Light.

"Is something the matter Light?" asked L.

"Bathroom." said Light standing up and dragging L to the bathroom.

*******

A/N: Yeah, I know my disclaimer is twice the size of my actual chapter, but I didn't know that when I wrote it. Gomenasai! Anyways, I've decided to put lemons in here. But only when I reach 500 hits. It'll probably be after chapter 5. So please keep reading. I know it's pretty crappy right now, but I can't abandon my first fanfic, so I'm going to try and work my way through it. There's going to be a LOT of OOCness from both L and Light in the next chapter. Sorry, it was kind of rushed and I'm way too lazy to go back and fix it now. It gets better, I hope.

P.S. I'm actually not sure if gargoyles devour souls or not, hmmmmm… Do they? I know that my sister does. Teehee. Oh no, now she's glaring at me!!!! Kowaiiiiii!!!!!!

Mitsuki2185's nee-chan: *death glare* I'm going to kill you…no, I'm going to eat your soul. *chuckle*

Mitsuki2185: Scaryyyyy!!!!!!! *whimper and wince* (That was an actual quote, I'm not kidding she's glaring at me and reading this over my shoulder as I type!)


	4. Promises

*******

Disclaimer: Don't own. Wish I did. Boo hoo for me.

A/N: This is a REALLY short chappie, but the next chapter is longer, really. So enjoy for now, I know I haven't updated in forever, sorry about that. So here goes.

*******

Chapter 4: Promises

When they reached the bathroom, Light locked the door behind them but made no move towards the toilet. He turned, staring long and hard at L. His eyes were like searchlights trying to find an answer in the dark, abysmal chasm that was L's eyes. When he found no answer, he voiced his question.

"Ryuuzaki," he said, "you've been giving me the cold shoulder since this morning and I want to know why. Do you hate being handcuffed to me that much?"

L hesitated before he took a deep breath and sighed.

"It's not that I dislike being chained to you, quite the contrary actually." he said looking directly at Light now, "I love being close to you and waking up with you beside me. I'm intoxicated by your scent and I love running my fingers through your hair. To tell you the truth, there's an 86.3% chance that I might be in love with you. Maybe."

"But that doesn't explain-" started Light.

"But last night I had a nightmare." interrupted L.

"If that's it-" said Light relieved.

"No, that's not it." said L, "in my nightmare,…you were Kira."

"But L," reasoned Light, "you've always suspected me of being Kira."

"Yeah," said L trying to get Light to understand, "but it's different now, I realized that if you are Kira…I won't be able to live with you…or without you. And as of right now, I am 83.12% sure that you are Kira."

"L, I'm not Kira!" pleaded Light, his eyes going wide at the percentage.

"But you are!" cried L sobbing uncontrollably.

Light covered the distance between them quickly and wrapped L in a comforting embrace.

_-Damn it-_ thought Light, _-The one time he shows his feelings and this is how it turns out-_

"L, I promise you," said Light tilting L's chin towards his face, "that I am not Kira, and with you by my side, I never will be."

"Promises are mad to be broken." said L wiping furiously at his tears.

"No," said Light grabbing his arm and wiping the tears for him, "promises are made too be kept." (1)

Light leaned down and kissed the tears cascading down L's face before sealing their promise with a kiss.

*******

A/N: I'm still not sure how long this one is going to be. Maybe 10 chapters at the most.

(1) I got this line from the Boy's Love Movie. Lol. It was so sweet that I just had to put it in.

P.S. I'll try to upload the next chapter soon, I already have it written down. I just need to type it up and then upload it. Yay!


	5. Nightmares

*******

Disclaimer: I wish.

A/N: It's been forever since I last updated this fic! I stopped because I kinda thought this fic was a lost cause, but then I found my notebook again and now…well I'm just going to see how things go from here.

*******

Chapter 5: Nightmares

His eyes were a luminescent blood-red. A notebook lay on the oak desk before him. He looked down and saw rows upon rows of names written neatly on the page in handwriting he recognized as his own. Laughter bubbled forth from his lips and filled the room with an eerie stillness. His hand moved of its own free will and wrote more names. Light realized that he had no control over his actions, all h could do was watch. A shadow moved in the periphery of his vision, the eerie shadow stumbled closer-

Light sat up in the bed he shared with L. His usually neat, tidy hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat. The blanket was wrapped around his flailing limbs, a tangled mess of fabric. Light calmed himself down. His oxygen deprived lungs complaining as he slowed his breathing. His heart beat rapidly and as he turned to look at L, it seemed to speed up, pounding like a thousand galloping horses. The moonlight streaming harmlessly through the window shone upon L's vulnerable, sleeping face. The moonlight seem to illumitnate L's snow-white, pure and smooth as silk complexion. As he looked closer, he noticed that L, who had no blanket, was curled into a ball, hugging his knees to his chest in an unconscious effort to create warmth.

Light disentangled the blanket from his self and lay it gently on L. He then pulled the blanket over himself also, and moved closer to L, wrapping his arms around L. L stopped shivering immediately and smiled in his sleep. Light wrapped his arms around tighter and pulled L closer before falling asleep.

Light awoke the next morning to L asleep in his arms. L rolled over to face Light and stretched lazily as he yawned.

"Good morning, Light." said L happily.

Light examined L closely, something was different about him.

"L, your hair!" exclaimed Light.

L's normally, outrageously wild and spiked hair…was normal. Like, normal people normal.

"Oh," said L fingering his hair, "how embarrassing. My hair is all messed up. I better go fix it."

-_Fix it?-_ thought Light.

It occurred to Light that he had never actually seen L get ready before. He had always awakened every morning to L dressed exactly the way he was dressed yesterday.

Light watched in curiosity as L slathered gel onto his raven colored locks, forming them into spikes that defied the laws of gravity.

"L," said Light, "you make your hair like that on purpose?"

"Of course," replied L, "I hear that spiked hair is all the rage nowadays."

"Who told you that?" asked Light.

"Matsuda."

_-I should've known-_ he thought.

Light felt the light tug of the chain on his wrist and saw L disappear behind two wooden oak doors that he had never noticed before.

Light walked into the room to find L staring at rows upon rows of white cotton shirts and blue denim jeans.

"Hey, Light-kun," said L, holding up two pairs of identical white shirts, "Does this one match better with these jeans?...Or this one?"

"Aren't they exactly the same?"

"Of course not," replied L holding up the shirt in his right hand, "This one is thirty-four hundredths of a shade lighter than this one."

"I like this one," said Light fingering the sleeve of the lighter shirt, "because it brings out your eyes."

Light leaned forward, his lips centimeters away from L's. A light blush started to creep on L's face. The intensity of the moment was broken when L pulled away muttering about how Light knew nothing about modern fashion.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully with no new leads to the Kira case. The day came to an end and everyone packed up to head home. Except for L and Light.

"I wonder what Ryuuzaki and Light-kun do after we leave." whispered Mogi to Aizawa as they were walking out the door.

"I know what they do." said Matsuda mysteriously appearing out of nowhere.

"And what would that be?" replied Aizawa.

"Well, it's obvious." stated Matsuda matter-of-factly, "They're handcuffed together and always with each other 24/7, they're always arguing about something, and Light is always watching L, and vice versa. It's been right in front of our eyes this whole time!"

"You can't be saying that L and Light are…" started Aizawa.

"They're…gay?!" shouted Mogi hiding none of the surprise on his face.

"Of course not." said Matsuda, "That's the silliest idea ever. They're actually alien robot cops from space! Who have come to raid our supply of ducks and potatoes (A/N: Matsuda is so weird!!)!"

"Matsuda, we're cops. L and Light are the only ones on the task force who aren't cops, they're not robots, and you're the only one around here that could possibly be from space." said Mogi.

"S-so then they are gay?" asked Matsuda.

"Hmm…well Light is very picky about his hair, and his nails are always so perfectly manicured." thought Aizawa aloud.

"And L doesn't seem to be attracted to women at all." added Matsuda.

"Have you guys ever noticed that Yagami spelled backwards is 'I'M A GAY'?" pointed out Mogi.

They all looked at each other in silence for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Ahahahahahahaha! That's so funny," shouted Matsuda clutching his sides, "Yagami backwards is 'I'M A GAY'!"

Mogi and Aizawa stopped laughing immediately.

"What?" asked Matsuda thoroughly confused.

"MATSUDAAAAAA!!!" shouted and enraged Soichiro Yagami from behind them.

"Oh crap." exclaimed Matsuda as he darted off down the street.

*******

A/N: I figured I might as well finish my first fanfic, so I'm going to try and wrap this up in the near future.

P.S. Sooo…Did ya miss me?


End file.
